


Call Me Maybe

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Popular Rey, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Songfic, shy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: You took your time with the call,I took my time with the fall.You gave me nothing at all,But still you’re in my way.In which Rey is just waiting on Ben’s call and he isn’t very good at this.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the actual treasure msdes for the moodboard! ❤️

* * *

 ~*•*~

God, it was so _loud._ She pushed through the crowd of bodies, careful not to spill her drink as she made her way towards the patio doors that opened to the outside.

Rey had no idea why she’d let Rose drag her to this party or even why she’d wanted to come herself. Rose normally hated these frat parties. How she’d fallen in love with a pledge Rey would never know. Hux might not be so bad, but every other dumb frat boy who’d approached her tonight had done nothing but get on her nerves. If she heard one more mention of how fast a guy could pull a keg stand she was going to puke— and it wasn’t the alcohol.

Finally outside, she took a deep breath of relief. It was a hot night, but the wind was blowing gently and it kissed her flushed skin sweetly, offering comfort. She left the obnoxious pop music behind her, stepping out over the empty lawn and wandering around under the hanging lights. Everyone else was too preoccupied by the beer pong tournament happening inside, which left the backyard blissfully empty.

She noticed a dark structure at the edge of the grass, sidling over towards it curiously. She was surprised to find an old stone well tucked away by the fence line. Not uncommon for these parts of Texas, but somewhat out of place for a frat house. She supposed it must have been there since before the campus had bought the property and had been left there to decay.

She set her drink on the stone edge, leaning over it and peering into the darkness. She wondered if there was still water at the bottom. Fishing in her pocket, she found a penny jingling there and let her hand hover over the opening before dropping it to the bottom. She turned her ear towards the dark space, straining to listen but hearing no telltale _plunk_ of metal meeting water.

“What did you wish for?” came a deep voice from behind her.

She whirled around, finding him sitting on a metal bench and sipping a beer. She didn’t recognize him; he hadn’t been inside while she’d been in there— but she definitely had reason to study him now. His face was interesting, all pale skin and sharp angles centered around a full mouth that drew her eye and quickened her pulse. He wore a plain back t-shirt, his legs wrapped in dark jeans ripped at the knee and allowing more pale skin to peek through.

His legs were kicked out in front of him casually, his red converse scuffed and worn in the soft glow of the hanging lights as he regarded her quietly. His stare was holding as she looked back at the well, shrugging softly before grabbing her own drink to lean against the stone and face him.

“Don’t _ask_ me,” she teased. “I’ll never tell. If I did it wouldn’t come true.”

He smirked, grinning into his cup and taking another sip. God, his smile did funny things to her insides. She found his quiet demeanor refreshing— any number of the other dolts inside would have been half-shouting anecdotes of dumb things that were meant to impress her by now.

“So why aren’t you inside?” she wondered.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you?”

She shrugged. “Fair enough. It’s so loud in there.”

He waved a hand as if to say, “ _Well?”_ and she chuckled softly.

“Not your scene?” she asked him.

He grimaced. “Not really. I need to be studying tonight but my friend dragged me here.”

She blew out a breath, knowing his pain. “You’re preaching to the choir.”

“I hate these things,” he admitted.

“Me too,” she agreed. “I’d literally rather be anywhere else.”

“Yeah,” he offered. “I don’t plan on staying much longer. I think my friend is probably drunk enough now that he won’t notice me slipping out.”

“I envy you,” she sighed. “Rose doesn’t drink so she’ll surely be after me soon.”

“Rose Tico?” he sought.

She nodded. “You know her?”

“Yeah,” he clarified. “Dating Armitage Hux. He’s a decent guy… for a frat boy.”

Rey barked out a laugh. “That is a mood.”

He grinned again, that same shy smile that she couldn’t help but stare at. He sat his cup on the bench then, rising to stand, and her eyes caught the disconnected pattern of beauty marks that dotted his cheeks.

“I should probably sneak out,” he remarked. “Before Poe finds me and makes me do something stupid.”

She laughed softly. “I’ll probably hide out here for as long as I can until they drag me back inside.”

He grimaced. “Godspeed then, um…?”

“Rey,” she offered. “Rey Jackson.”

He smiled again, pointing to his chest. “Ben Solo.”

“Good to meet someone normal at one of these,” she laughed.

He nodded, turning to go. It didn’t feel right, letting him walk away like that. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was definitely something about him. Something that she didn’t want to let disappear into the night without a trace.

“Hey,” she called out. He stopped walking, turning to her in curiosity. “I know this is crazy… and I just met you, but…” she trailed off, pulling out her phone to pull up her contact page. “Here’s my number. Would you like to call me, sometime? Maybe?”

He glanced at the brightly lit screen, biting his lip before his eyes flicked back to hers. Then he was grinning, a smile she was certain that, given enough time... well, she could see herself falling for a smile like that. As crazy as that sounded.

He pulled out his own phone, glancing at her screen as he stored her information. Again he gave her that shy grin, and she could only smile back in return. His smile was infectious.

“I would love that,” he offered shyly.

“I’ll look forward to it then,” she responded quietly.

He gave her a final nod, striding across the grass and towards the back gate to cut around the front of the house. She was still grinning when she made her way back to the old well, leaning over the edge again and staring down into the dark.

Smile still on her face, she leaned on one hand, happy to have come to this dumb party for the first time since she’d arrived. She threw one last grin down the well, thinking about the penny she’d tossed in.

“Thanks for that,” she muttered down to her lost penny.

She definitely hadn’t been looking for this, but there he’d been, in her way. It might have been the beer talking… but she thought in that moment she might trade all the pennies and dimes in the world for a kiss from a quiet boy like Ben Solo.

~*•*~

“Stop checking your phone,” Rose chided.

Rey stowed away the offensive device, scowling. “I can’t believe he didn’t call.”

“I’ve never seen you so worked up over a boy,” Rose laughed.

“He was… different. Not like the other idiots I normally meet at those stupid frat parties,” she sighed.

Hux joined them then, dropping his tray onto the table and sliding into the seat beside Rose. “I still can’t believe Ben Solo was at one of our parties.”

Rey regarded him curiously. “Why do you say that?”

Hux shrugged, tearing into a fry. “He literally never socializes. I hear he’s studying to be some sort of doctor. He’s usually holed up in his apartment studying.”

Rey frowned. “Do you think it’s me?”

“Shut up,” Rose groused with a roll of her eyes. “Guys usually trip over themselves to talk to you.”

She huffed. She couldn’t exactly argue with her; normally she had to dodge boys left and right. They rarely interested her. Always loud and obnoxious and only looking to get into her pants.

...but not Ben. He’d been so quiet and polite, even genuinely interested in what she’d had to say. She’d never met anyone like him.

She was probably being ridiculous – she’d only met him for a few moments. Still, she felt a growing disappointment as more time passed that he didn’t call. It didn’t help that the campus was so large it was almost completely improbable that she would run into him again randomly. She knew if she really wanted to she could probably track him down, but that almost seemed pathetic to her. If he really wanted to talk to her… he would have.

“I could set you up with one of my friends,” Hux offered.

Rey wrinkled her nose. “No, thanks.”

“What’s wrong with my friends?” Hux frowned.

Rose snorted. “They’re all dumb frat boys.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Are you calling me a dumb frat boy?”

Rose took a sip of her drink, looking away. She cleared her throat after she swallowed, looking innocent. “I would never, baby.”

He still regarded her suspiciously, blowing out a puff of air between in his lips. “No respect.”

Rose leaned into him, snaking an arm around his neck and smacking a kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, yeah, you’re so mistreated.”

“So why don’t you just call him?” Hux wondered, digging into his burger.

Rey sighed. “I didn’t even get his number.”

“I could probably get it,” Hux offered.

She bit her lip. “The guy is supposed to call. That’s the rule.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “What a dumb rule. Maybe he’s just shy. Actually, I’ve met the guy. I _know_ he’s shy.”

Rey considered this. “You really think that’s all it is?”

He took a large bite, nodding enthusiastically around his food. “Dude’s totally just shy. I doubt anyone that looks like you has ever talked to him.”

She bit her lip, frowning. That just seemed ridiculous. Why wouldn’t girls be lining up to talk to Ben? He was so sweet, with that endearing quiet about him that put her at ease— not to mention that _mouth_ that she’d been dreaming about for days. If girls weren’t lining up around the block for a boy like that, then she supposed it was their loss.

Well, her loss too, considering he was taking his time with the call. If he even planned to.

“Stop stressing over it,” Rose urged.

Rey shrugged. “You’re right. I’m being ridiculous. I barely know him. I just… I really thought there might be something there, you know?”

“I know babe, but don’t let it get you down. He’s just a boy,” Rose reminded sympathetically.

Rey nodded. “You’re right, I know that. I’m done whining about it.”

She meant it too. If Ben Solo didn’t want to call her then she wouldn’t waste another second letting it bother her. She was sure there were plenty of other fish in the sea who would be more than willing. Even if they weren’t as sweet, or as endearingly quiet, or in possession of such  a dream-worthy mouth.

It was crazy anyway. She’d just met him. It was just that… she couldn’t shake the feeling of missing him. _That_ was crazy. She knew that. It was as if she’d missed him before he’d ever come into her life.

No doubt about it… _crazy_.

~*•*~

Two weeks, four days, and roughly nineteen hours after having met Ben Solo, Rey was doing relatively okay with his snubbing. She didn’t think about it at least once a day. She didn’t steal glances across campus when she passed.

Right.

She stood in line at the convenience store just off campus, clutching a case of boxed wine that she knew would be terrible and having every intention of watching trash TV and drinking herself into a pathetic stupor. That always seemed to solve her problems.

“Excuse me.”

She moved to get out of the stranger’s way, catching a glimpse of his face as her mouth fell open in shock.

He recognized her then, his eyes going wide and the bit of ear poking out of his hair turning red. “Oh… hi, Rey.”

She felt irritated then and was unable to keep it from showing on her face. “Oh, so you _do_ remember who I am.”

His brow furrowed slightly. “Of course I do.”

She huffed out a breath. ”Really? With the way you snubbed me I thought maybe you’d forgotten. Or I guess I just wasn’t your type?”

He looked to be in genuine shock, regarding her as if she were speaking a foreign language. “No, _no,_ that’s not it at _all._ ”

Okay then,” she replied grumpily. “Then why didn’t you call?”

He looked down at his feet, fidgeting slightly and unable to meet her eyes. “I didn’t think you meant it. I thought maybe it was just the beer talking.”

She reeled, confused by his reasoning. “I _gave_ you my number, Ben. Of course I wanted you to use it.”

He rubbed at his arm idly. “It’s just… girls like you don’t talk to guys like me.”

“Guys like you?” she echoed.

“Oh come on, Rey,” he huffed. “You’re funny, and sweet, and _beautiful…_ and I’m just this big, awkward, science major who never goes out.”

She gaped at him. Did he really not see how appealing he was? Even now she was having a hard time not focusing solely on his mouth. Even while she was tearing into him she was wondering what his lips would feel like against hers… or maybe on her throat… or even elsewhere…

She shook away those thoughts, forcing herself to focus on the present. “ _Ben,”_ she sighed. “I really liked you. I was so disappointed when you didn’t call.”

He frowned, seeming disheartened. “Oh.”

Fuck. Even now, when he looked like a kicked puppy she found him incredibly attractive. The worst part was… he had no idea. She let out a sigh, shaking her head. Holding up the boxed fiasco waiting to happen, she shook it lightly, giving him a hopeful expression.

“Do you want to try this again? I have this awful wine I planned to drink tonight, but it might be less awful if I wasn’t drinking it alone,” she sought tentatively.

He glanced to the box in her hand, then to her face as a soft smile colored his mouth. He nodded slightly, biting back his grin. “I would love that.”

“My dorm room is a little small, but…” she offered.

He shook his head. “Um, my apartment isn’t far. If you’d rather… it’s quiet… and I have a lot of movies.”

Why was this shy, uncertain boy the most enticing thing she’d ever seen? Everything he did made her heart melt a little. She beamed up at him, giving him an enthusiastic nod. “I’d love that.”

~*•*~

“This is _terrible,”_ Rey giggled.

Ben smiled from where he was leaning against the couch on the floor. “The movie or the wine?”

She eyed the scene playing on the screen, a masked man with no arms shouting about something, squinting her eyes. “Maybe both.”

He shrugged, taking another sip of the liquid monstrosity and grimacing. “It’s like a rite of passage. Everyone has to see _Monty Python_ at least once.”

She snorted out a laugh. “They’ve got _pretend_ horses.”

He chuckled. “It’s meant to be silly.”

“Well it sure as fuck is,” she slurred slightly. She reached to rub at her temples. That wine might have been God-awful but it sure was strong.

She laid down on the couch cushions, her head resting just beside where Ben was perched and his thick mane of hair just within reach. Emboldened by the terrible wine, she reached out, carding her fingers through his hair and mussing it slightly.

“It’s so soft,” she murmured.

He leaned backwards into her touch, his head resting against the cushions and his eyes closing in contentment as she continued to play with his hair. Everything about this night had been perfect. Ben was fun, smart, _so sweet…_ just being around him made her happy.

They stayed like that for a time, Rey’s fingers working through his dark tresses as he remained in a quietly relaxed state. It was only when she noticed his mouth parting slightly, his chest rising and falling a little heavier, that she realized he’d fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, thankful at least she hadn’t been the only one affected by the wine.

She snuggled closer to where he rested, pulling the blanket at her feet tighter around her and closing her eyes. When they woke up, and she was a little less tipsy, she would tell him she wanted to do this again, and again, and _again._ Whether Ben knew it or not, he was stuck with her now.

~*•*~

She felt him before she saw him, the couch shifting from where he’d used it to steady himself as he stood. Still half-asleep, she reached out, grasping at his wrist.

“Where you think you’re going, baby?” she asked, slurring from sleep and the aftermath of terrible wine. She wasn’t even entirely sure what she’d said.

He grinned down at her, pushing her curls away from her face. “It’s really late. You’re welcome to take my bed, and I can take the couch instead? It would be a lot more comfortable for you.”

She rose to a sitting position, stretching as she eyed his tall form with disbelief. “There’s no way you could ever sleep on this couch comfortably. We can just share the bed.”

Even in the dim lighting of the room she caught his blush, the heavy bob of his Adam’s apple telling her everything he was thinking. She smiled softly, his shy behavior only making her like him more.

“Um, okay,” he murmured.

He gestured down the hall, and she followed the path he pointed out to push through the door that led to his bedroom. Everything was clean and neat, his large bed taking up most of the room save for a dresser and an expensive-looking desk in the corner.

“It’s nothing special,” he offered from behind her.

She shook her head, disagreeing. She was beginning to find out that _everything_ about Ben Solo was special. She turned to him, gesturing to her top and jeans. “Do you have anything I could sleep in?”

Cue blush. If this boy did not stop blushing she was going to jump him. She never thought it would be the adorable, shy type that would set her on fire. He nodded eagerly, moving to his dresser and pulling out a t-shirt and some soft shorts. She thanked him, moving to the adjoining bathroom and quickly changing into them.

She had to roll the shorts several times just to allow them to come to her knees, and the shirt looked more like a dress on her. Still, it was comfortable at least. She pulled off her bra, tucking it with the rest of her clothes and leaving it on his bathroom counter. She stole a bit of his toothpaste, working it over her teeth with her finger as best she could. She rinsed her mouth in the sink, idly wondering if that was what Ben’s mouth would taste like.

When she returned, she did a little spin, gesturing to her new outfit. “Well? How do I look?”

“You um,” he replied quietly. “You look better in that than I do.”

She beamed at him, noticing then that he was still fully dressed. She gave him a curious look, cocking her head. “Do you sleep in jeans?”

He shook his head, glancing away. “No I… I normally just sleep in boxers…”

Her mouth quirked up in a grin. “Well, don’t stop on my account.”

She sauntered past him, crawling into his bed and settling under the covers. She threw her phone on his bedside table, patting his side of the bed in silent request that he join her. He gave her a heavy look, his jaw clenching as he finally moved to the bathroom to ready for bed. She heard water running as she settled into his pillows and waited for him to return. She got the feeling Ben didn’t do this often, if ever, and the thought only made her smile more.

When he finally returned, dressed in only his shirt and boxers, she had to force herself not to squirm. He moved across the room quickly as if embarrassed, jumping into bed and settling as far away from her as he could. She frowned. That wouldn’t do.

She reached to turn off the lamp, then rolled to her side and examined his face, only partially lit in the moonlight. Even in the minuscule light she could tell how nervous he was. She almost felt like a predator, but she’d come too far to back down now.

She gave a shiver, letting out a slightly over-dramatic chattering of her teeth. He looked over at her in concern. “Are you cold? I could grab another blanket…”

She shook her head, snuggling closer to him and letting her feet tuck under his calves. “Is this okay?”

He was tense, nodding slowly. “Y-yeah. It’s fine.”

She grinned, letting her fingers rest over his side. She let them brush over his t-shirt in a steady pattern. Back and forth in an idle motion. Every muscle in his body felt tight, as if he were holding back.

She sighed, realizing she would never get anywhere if she didn’t take matters into her own hands. “Ben?”

“Hm?”

She toyed with his shirt, suddenly almost nervous. Finding her resolve, she asked, “If I kissed you right now… would you think less of me?”

She watched him swallow, blowing out a heavy breath through his nostrils before shaking his head slowly. He turned to look at her, his dark eyes studying her face. “No. I would never think less of you.”

She smiled shyly, letting her hand move to settle on his cheek. “Good.”

Then she was pushing upwards, Ben meeting her halfway as if he’d wanted to kiss her just as badly as she’d wanted to kiss him. His lips were just as soft as she’d imagined, warm and plush as they moved over hers. He rolled to let his arm settle around her waist, crushing her to his chest as he left heavy kisses against her mouth.

She was pleasantly surprised when she felt his tongue tracing the seam of her lips, and she opened with a soft sigh to allow him entry. She felt his other arm shaking underneath her, coming around to let his hand cover her hair to angle her head for better access. He kissed her as if he were starved for her, their legs tangling together as he attempted to pull her impossibly closer.

She felt him poking at her stomach, evidence of the intimate situation, and he pulled away abruptly. “I’m so sorry, I— nothing has to happen I didn’t mean—”

She shushed him, letting her hand snake between them to palm him through his boxers, marveling at the size of him. He groaned, thrusting into her hand when she let her fingers wrap around him through the fabric. “Oh God, _Rey._ ”

She stroked him through the thin material, pushing upwards to trail kisses across his jaw. His fingers dug into her waist, his face burying in her hair as soft pants escaped him.

“I thought about you... _every_ single day,” he admitted. “I pulled up your number at least three dozen times… but always chickened out.”

“Mm,” she pressed into his skin, “it’s okay, you’re here now.”

She tugged at the band of his boxers, wrenching them downwards to free him and wrapping her fingers around the thick length of him. She stroked him slowly, feeling the dewy beads of his precum smearing under her thumb.

“Rey, I—” he started. “I don’t do this often.”

“ _No,”_ she teased. “Really?”

He huffed out a strained laugh. “Well, I… I don’t have any condoms.”

She shook her head. “Actually… I have an IUD.”

“Oh,” he said softly.

“Yeah…” she continued. “So if you wanted… I mean, I promise I don’t actually do this very often either. I don’t want you to think I’m some sort of slut or something. I mean, I—”

He silenced her with his mouth over hers, his fingers tangling in her hair as his free hand fisted at the hem of her shirt, tugging it upwards. She moaned into his mouth as his large palm covered her breast, squeezing softly even as his thumb brushed over her nipple. He began to roll it between his fingers, tugging softly as his tongue laved over hers.

Her hand continued to work his straining length, pulling at the hem of his boxers and tugging them over his hips as he shifted to help get rid of them. He kicked them away, freeing his hands to pull her shirt over her head and ducking to wrap his lips around the same nipple he’d been giving attention to.

She gasped softly, reaching to tug at his hair even as his hands were working down the too-large shorts she wore to free her of them. She felt his fingers dipping below the band of her underwear, groaning into her skin when they slid between her folds to find her already wet. He rolled the pad of his finger over her swollen clit, applying pressure and causing her to squirm.

He pushed her to her back, crawling over her as he traced a path of kisses over her collarbone, traveling up her throat before settling over her mouth. She felt his hands returning to the hem of her underwear, tugging them over her hips to leave her naked. She frantically pulled at his own shirt, and he leaned back to help her pull it over his head so that nothing was left between them.

Winding her arms around his neck, she pulled him back in for more heated kisses. Ben rolled his hips to let his cock slide through her slick folds, nudging at her clit and eliciting a helpless whimper from her. His hands cupped her jaw, hips thrusting lightly against her as he began to let his hands slide down the length of her body to settle at her waist.

He squeezed at the soft curves there, pulling her to him as he nudged at her entrance. With the head of him just resting inside her, he looked to her for silent permission, his expression almost unbelieving that she actually wanted this. She smiled as she nodded, pressing her lips to his as he pushed inside.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ he grit out, the dirty word from his sweet mouth causing her to shudder. “Are you even real, Rey?”

She choked out a laugh, tilting her hips forward to take him further and nibbling at his lower lip. He groaned, closing his eyes as he pulled from her warmth, sliding his cock out of her tight channel before pressing back inside. Every push and pull from inside her came faster and faster, Ben losing himself in her heat as broken ramblings fell from his mouth.

She could barely make sense of it, focusing only on the low rumble of his voice and the fullness of his cock inside her as he bottomed out again and again. She gasped in surprise when she felt his hand gliding over her belly, settling between her legs to drag up the seam of her pussy and settle on her clit. He rubbed at the taut bud in a fevered pace, her mouth falling open in a silent cry as her body tightened with pleasure.

“Want to feel you come,” he grunted. “Need to feel you come all over me.”

“I’m so close,” she breathed, her body wound so tight she feared it might break. She could feel herself at the precipice, suspended at the edge of something mind-blowing and wanting nothing more than to tumble over its edge.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he grit out, increasing his pace both with his fingers and his cock. Every slam of his hips against hers was met with a heavy swipe at her clit, and her breath hitched as her thighs shook. Ben was leaning on one hand then, eyes trained on her face in a look of awe as he watched her come undone.

Then she was falling, vision darkening as she descended into a mind-numbing pleasure that she felt in every facet of her body. Eyes shut tight and mouth parted in a soft gasp, she shook around him as she experienced what had to have been the best orgasm of her entire life.

Clearly eager to follow her, Ben steadied himself on his knees to grasp her hips in both hands, pulling her onto his cock frantically. She was still quivering around his thrusting length, every push prolonging her climax and turning her into a mindless creature of sensation.

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think – she could only _feel._

Ben was much louder than she was when he finally came, a deep moan escaping him as he fell over her body to hold her against him. They were both coated in a thin layer of sweat, hair clinging to temples and flushed skin pebbling in the coolness of the air conditioning that blew overhead.

She burrowed into his warmth, struggling to catch her breath as he did the same. He rose upwards to pepper her face with kisses, worshipping her skin with his mouth as he slowly slid out of her. She whimpered as he did so; it was a shock to her fevered system, feeling so empty after having been so full. He rolled to his side, gathering her close and letting his lips linger at her temple.

“That was…” he started incredulously.

“I know,” she finished, understanding exactly how he felt.

“I didn’t know it could be like that,” he admitted shyly, causing her to grin into his chest.

“Maybe it’s just us,” she mused.

He nodded softly into her hair. “Maybe.”

She glanced up at him then, giving him a teasing frown. “So… you’re going to call me this time… right?”

Her eyes were playful, but underneath lay a tiny kernel of doubt, praying this was more than just a one-time thing for him. His brow furrowed as he considered, finally shaking his head and rolling from the bed. She leaned up on her hands, slightly distracted by his nude form in all its glory even as she gave him a confused look.

He held up a finger to signal she wait. “Hold that thought.”

He padded out of the room, leaving her curious as to what he was up to. She heard the sharp trill of her ringtone then, her phone chirping at her from his bedside table, and she reached for it with a grin. When she answered the call, she turned back to find him standing in the doorway, grinning at her as his own phone was pressed to his ear.

“Every _single_ day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
